Self Control
by Bijoux25
Summary: Frau was never very good with his emotions.


**Wow, this turned into way more than I was originally planning. It was only supposed to be a fluffy drabble (hence why it's so much shorter than my normal one-shots), but Frau truly is a perverted bishop. I hope you like it nonetheless. Even though I don't really love it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of 07-Ghost. It belongs to Yuki Amemiya.**

**Warnings: Barely concealed suggestions. Mild language.**

* * *

Self-Control

Teito nearly threw himself into the shade of a large tree. The midday heat was stifling, pressing down on him like a weight. Frau had taken the hawkzile off somewhere, but Teito was really too hot and tired to think much of it. Gasping, the flipped his goggles off his head and weakly watched his companion as he returned, the hawkzile nowhere in sight, and settle beside him. The bishop's cheeks were slightly flushed; a sign that even his normally icy body had warmed in the sunshine. If Frau was showing signs of being affected by the high temperature, he hated to think what he himself looked like. Pressing the image back, he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in the cool grass.

"Don't get so comfortable yet, brat." Frau said, sounding disinterested. Teito groaned. Even the thought of movement drained him. "There's a pond just over the next hill," Teito heard his clothes rustle as he pointed, "and I left the hawkzile there." He scoffed in irritation when Teito didn't answer. Neither moved for several minutes, but eventually the blonde stood and walked away in the direction that Teito assumed the pond was located.

Teito briefly wondered why his blonde partner refused to sit and rest a bit and he almost got up to follow him. But, really, the green grass was so very soft and cool. He snuggled into it and soon, felt sleep creeping along the edges of his consciousness. He was about to succumb to it, but his coat collar suddenly dug into his throat, slightly choking him, and the ground beneath him disappeared.

"Wha- Frau!" Teito said, confused, as Frau shifted him to hold him with both hands, one hooked in the jacket's collar and the other grabbing a bunch of fabric at the small of his back. Teito vaguely realized, confusedly, that the blonde wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Geez kid, you're not even going to take this heavy coat off?" the bishop asked. Because of how he was being held, Teito couldn't procure the necessary leverage to properly fight back, but he tried nonetheless. By the time they crested the hill, both were breathing heavily.

"What's wrong with you?" Frau asked, nearly dropping Teito on the downhill slope. He hitched the small brunette and readjusted his grip, making the boy oomph. Teito tried to glare at his companion indignantly, but the most he could see was the blonde's bare chest.

"What kind of question is that? You're the one who's acting weird!" Instead of answering, Frau grunted softly to himself and heaved Teito neatly into the center of the small pond. Despite the heat of the day, the water was icy, and the brunette was already beginning to shiver by the time he resurfaced. Sputtering, he saw his companion wading out to meet him.

"Are you insane! I could have hit my head on a rock or something and died!" Teito fumed. Frau looked just as irked as he felt.

"I'm kind of wishing you would have! You'd certainly be doing me a favor. God, I every time I try to help you, you just get pissed!" the bishop returned. Teito was flabbergasted.

"H-How does throwing me into a p-pond help me!" the little brunette said, the shivers starting to have an effect on his speech. Frau bristled, which fueled Teito's own anger. "T-There I was, just e-enjoying how the g-grass felt, and you start t-throwing me a-around like some sort r-ragdoll!" By now the cold had significantly seeped into his body, and it was starting to slow him down. In conjunction with his now sopping clothes, he found it was becoming more difficult to keep his chin above the water.

"You were just enjoying the grass?" Frau said confused, "I thought you were having a heat stroke!"

"W-what would m-make you t-think that?" Teito said, equally dumbfounded. The cold was starting to make his joints painful and he began swimming towards the bishop, intending to go to shore.

"You throw yourself down in this heat, you won't move enough to even take off your damn coat, and you look like total shit. What am I supposed to think?" Teito was surprised how the blonde had misread his behavior and stopped swimming, which his companion took as an invitation to pick him up. Frau wrapped his large hands around Teito's upper arms, the fingers almost making a complete circuit and touching each other. Teito made a small sound of surprise as he found himself being pressed into the bishop's chest, his arms being guided to wrap around his companion's neck. When Frau was sure the brunette was secure, he dropped his arms, one to wrap around the smaller's slim waist and the other to cup his thigh, holding him up. Teito gasped and squirmed slightly at the unfamiliar contact, but Frau only held him closer.

"Don't scare me like that okay?" Frau said gruffly, as if he were still angry. Teito opened his mouth to tell the bishop to "Stay out of his damn business," but realized that Frau wouldn't say something like that unless he really meant it. He sighed and lay his head on Frau's broad shoulder, deciding that no response what the best reply. The summer air wasn't doing much to warm him. Instead, the slight breeze actually chilled him more, causing him to instinctively curl into Frau, seeking warmth.

"Sorry brat, it's all gone. I've been in the water too long." Frau chuckled humorlessly to himself. Teito scoffed in frustration and continued to cling to the bishop, his shivering becoming more pronounced. The blonde turned and slowly waded to shore. Over dry land, Teito struggled his way out of Frau grip, working at the buttons of his waterlogged coat before his feet even touched the ground. Frau watched him at first with feigned indifference, but as more and more of his companion's pale skin came into view, the more his stomach clenched in reaction. Knowing he couldn't watch much more without showing how the brunette was affecting him, he growled, turned and went to the hawkzile where it rested in the shade of another tree. He unzipped the pack that contained their possessions where it sat in the seat and produced a thin towel, the only one between the two of them. He walked around the tree and settled down on the side opposite the hawkzile, next to his own coat that he had spread out to warm in the sun. He rested in relative silence for awhile, listening as Teito shed his wet clothes and rummaged through their things for new ones. He had gotten the towel thinking that Teito would follow him and he had intended to show him his coat at the same time, and offer for him to wear it and warm up. The rustling continued for some time before he heard an exasperated sigh and the soft, slow padding of Teito's footsteps through the thick grass as he rounded the tree.

"You perverted bishop. Give me that towel. I'm freezing." Frau smirked to himself and glanced slyly at where the little brunette stood leaning out from the curve of the tree trunk, only allowing Frau to see him from the chest up. Teito's cheeks were dusted pink as he shivered and fidgeted, his appearance completely belying his demanding tone. Frau held it out to him at not quite arm's length.

"It's right here. Come and get it." He said, cocking an eyebrow when the brunette blushed deeper and disappeared around the tree.

"N-no, you bring it here." Frau eyes narrowed.

"Why? What's stopping you?" Teito poked his head back out to glare at him, his cheeks a deep shade of red.

"I-I'm not w-wearing anything." He said after an extended staring contest. Frau had to bite back laughter and tried to tell himself that was the only way this new information affected him. He tossed the towel and Teito reached out and snatched it from the air, muttering a barely audible "Thanks." Frau was again left to his own thoughts as Teito changed.

He wasn't entirely sure when his green-eyed companion had started to affect him in a way that went far beyond irritation. As far as he knew, it could be any time between Teito's arrival to the church to their departure on this whole journey. He almost couldn't afford to think about it. His body, or more specifically his loins, was reacting just at the thought. He groaned and leaned forward, rubbing his hands in his hair. Not only did he have to fight Verloren's scythe, he had to control his own being. It was really getting to be too much.

"H-hey, I b-borrowed one of your s-shirts." Teito stuttered as he returned. Frau looked up, not fully snapping out of his thoughts, and almost moaned. He had forgotten that Teito only had one pair of pants. The brunette was standing there in what looked like only one of his casual shirts. Their difference in size was more than apparent. The shirt swamped him, coming down to just above his knees. Frau was more than sure that he was wearing a pair of briefs under it, but his thoughts wanted him to believe otherwise. Frau closed his eyes and took several seconds to calm himself.

"Put on my coat. You're still shivering." Frau said simply, hoping that his lust wasn't apparent in his voice. He wasn't expecting the brunette to lead him on this much. He heard Teito obey him and only chanced to open his eyes again when a slight weight pressed against his side, nudging its way under his arm. Teito was nearly lost in the black fabric. Frau looked at him oddly, but the brunette didn't seem to notice. His eyes had become cloudy and half-lidded, and it was obvious he wasn't going to remain conscious much longer. The bishop grimaced and shimmied farther down the tree trunk to provide more of his chest for a pillow. Shifting his companion to lay more on top of him, he sighed, burying his fingers into the mess of brown hair that curled into him. It seemed like he would have to deal with his urges later on. _Damn._

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Need Improvement? Let me know! I greatly appreciate reviews. **


End file.
